A Light to a Shadow
by Demi-goddess
Summary: -Companion fic- A collection of deleted scenes from my story "Shadow". Shadow must be read before these, or you sure as heck won't understand -anything-.
1. Tsukiko Lubs to Siiiing

**Demi:** Don't accuse me of abandoning _Shadow_ - these scenes have been written already. All I do is flesh them out - it's simple! As I write _Shadow_, I come up with ideas for future chapters - beacons to head towards in the story - but sometimes, I either write things I see as pointless later on, or certain ideas just don't fit in, because I've gone on a different path. Whatever the reason, the scenes you'll read now are scenes that _have_ happened in _Shadow_, but are not included in the main story - either because Sheik is not present in the scene or because Sheik is a sneaky bastard. Sneaky-Sheiky.  
Also, this hasn't been betahed, simply because it's meant to be rough. Ish. And somewhat humorous. I hope.  
And, also, they aren't in order. They appear to be in order here, but I've got a load of files stashed on my mem stick, all mushed up and gooey, ready to be differed from the plop next door.  
Shit.

* * *

Each scene is separated from others by **the** line. Then, there is a chapter number in **bold**, and a little synopsis in _italics_ - just to make sure you know what in Hyrule is going on. Some scenes are not _Sheik-centric; _unless stated otherwise, they are all narrated by our beloved Sheikah.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – **_Link, Sheik, Raisa and Tsukiko are heading to Zora's Domain to enquire about the Water's Sapphire_

There was silence. Pure silence. Well, in verbal terms; of course our steed's hooves made sounds as they hit rocks and the hard ground, and then there was the occasional animal call, but not one of us uttered a single word. Tsukiko weaved in and out of us, Nyx and Epona amused by her agility and daring nature, as she actually went under their legs.

But soon she got bored with it and morphed back into human form, walking briskly beside us.

There was a pause.

"_My ol' man said, 'Follow th' van!_" she sang in a loud voice. "_And don' dilly dally on th' way!-'_"

"Er, what?"

"_Off went the-_ What?"

"What the hell was that?" Hero asked, wide-eyed. I have to say that I was also shocked at the Raunen's sudden outburst.

"A song."

"I gathered that."

"Then why ask?"

"Because it was random."

"I can't handle silence."

"Well, it was nice silence. **I** liked it. Then you ruined it with your… your… _song_. Raunen?"

"No shit, Sherlock! Did you come up with that yourself or did Watson help you?"

There was silence; we both quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, forget it… I preferred the silence."

* * *

**Between the end of Chapter 31 and start of Chapter 32 – **_Link and Sheik have met Imp, and are walking through the forest to find him again_

"Sheik?"

I didn't answer; I was still annoyed with his perverted admission that he liked to stare at my rear when I walked.

"Sheik? Come on, just talk to me – can you blame me for what I'm guilty of?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Whatever. I have a question. Why do you wear such a skin tight outfit if you don't like the thought of people staring at you indecently?"

"Because most people don't."

"…Are you retarded, ignorant or just plain naive?"

I sent him a harsh glare, which he shrunk away from, averting his gaze.

"I'll take all three…" I heard him mumble.

"What did you say, Hero?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh… I said, 'You're so pretty'."

"Uh huh… really?"

He grinned at me, sheepishly.

* * *

**Between the end of Chapter 37 and start of Chapter 38 – **_Link is missing, and Sheik, Tsukiko and Ashei are travelling to Raun_

We had successfully passed the mountains between Hyrule and Raun; before us was a vast field of bright green grass, the distant dusting of forest on the horizon. Albeit that, there was nothing but green, white and blue ahead of us. We paused, taking in the peaceful sight of the wind rippling the lush green sea of grass.

Tsukiko drew in a large breath, ready to say something…

"_In Dublin's fair city!_" she sang, boisterously loud, beginning to walk ahead; I watched in half-amusement, half-pity as Ashei toppled over from shock. "_Where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone! As she wheeled her wheel-barrow, through streets broad and narrow, crying, "__Cockles__ and __mussels__, alive, alive, oh!_"

Ashei raised her head, glaring harshly at the back of the skipping-singing Tsukiko. "I'm going to _kill her_."

"A_live, alive, oh! Alive…"_

* * *

**Shortly before Chapter 53 – **_The group are about to infiltrate Raun Castle…_

I swallowed hard, trying to calm my breathing, trying to slow my heart rate. It would do no good to work myself up; it _was_ a situation to worry about, but stressing out would not help me. Unusually, Hero was not beside me, helping me to relax, and so I was alone in our room. He was off finalising plans and whatever those in the Army do before an attack.

I, however, heard the door creak open.

"Sheik?" It was Tsukiko.

I opened my eyes to regard her. "Yes?"

"Jus' came t'check up on ya," she said, grinning and perching on the bed. "Since Link's running his legs off and short-fusin' his lil' brain, 'e can't be here right now. I'll be the temporary 'ero now."

"Thank you," I replied dryly, smiling nonetheless.

"So…" She twiddled her thumbs. "What's goin' on in tha' mysterious mind of yours, Sheik-m'man?"

"Too much."

"Or, two much sad shit. You know what you need t'do, Sheik?"

Judging by the grin on her face, I knew _exactly_ what she was about to say and do…

"What, Tsukiko?"

"_Always look on th'brigh' side o'life!_"

I held up a hand, ceasing her song. "And what, pray tell, is the 'bright side' of this life?"

"Eh? I dunno! It's just a song, gods above."

* * *

**Within Chapter 45 – **_Kamau has been revealed to be a half-Sheikah by Imp; Arden has been met. Sheik and Link have left the med-room, leaving Imp and Lyall with the Hawk. (Not Sheik-centric)_

"…"

"…"

"…Nyah! Stop staring!" Imp blushed lukewarmly. "_Please…_"

"I can't help it," Kamau replied softly, smiling. His amber orbs were half-lidded from weariness, but his eyes were alive, sparkling with energy. "You're the best thing an imprisoned man could ever dream of seeing, especially after being caged for half a year."

"I disagree," the boy huffed, looking away, cheeks still awash with red.

"It's true, Cub – hate t'break it t'ya."

Kamau's sight whipped away from Imp to meet the cool stare of Lyall, who was still crouched in the corner. The Hawk suppressed a shiver – _where had that come from?_ – but couldn't break away from the werewolf's stare; he was drowning in that sea of cobalt.

"Oh, that's Onii-san," Imp said quickly, upon spotting the two's connection. "He looks after me."

"Th'name's Lyall." The elder nodded respectfully.

"Ah… Kamau… you're not from Hyrule, are you?"

"What gave you that impression?" A toothy grin. "I'm from Xiomar."

Kamau gasped. "You-!"

"N-No, Ka-chan! He's good!" Imp insisted, leaning closer to the Hawk, who settled down quickly.

"Your… your eyes – they aren't… white."

"Demon. Exorcised into my body, much like the cub; it was a wolf – he gave me the eyes," Lyall explained. "Sorry for the fright. But… ya did ask where I were from."

"Indeed I did…" Kamau gave a breathy chuckle. "A Xiomaran, two Shei-"

"Two. Two Xiomaran. You haven't met _her_ yet…"

"Two Xiomaran, two Sheikah and the Great Hero – all in one group! You are a… strange bunch."

"So we've been told. But every group's got to have their own… _flair_."

"Aye, Cub. But our flair is the type of flair that should nay be classed as a _flair_ and should nay ever be attempted. _Ever_."

* * *

Demi: Well? Did ya like it? Did ya not? Was it pointless? Do ya want some more?

Review and tell meh...  
-cough- or no more _Shadow_ fur yuuu.


	2. Smexy Smexy Tiiiime

I'm back with another deleted scene. This is one long scene, not many differents - and this one you will love - i hope. This has not been seen by anyone's eyes but mine, so I can bet your mum's bum that there will be mistakes, as well as it being not as good as it could be. It's a tad rushed too. I've been working on it since... pfft, let's just say a _long_ time, but last week, _Lady Nerikla_ told me that today (9th of November) was her birthday, and as she is a loyal reader and reviewer, I decided to finish this once and for all, as well as dedicate it to her. Also, I'm feeling quite nice. Blame it on the period.

This takes place at the end of the official chapter fifty (i think...). I presume you now know what it's about, ne? (_not Sheik POV_)

* * *

Warm skin on warm skin. The soft caress to silky hair. Rough fingers running through fine strands gently with a lulling motion. The musky aroma of his mate filling his senses. Nothing around them. Nothing, but one another.

This was the type of moment Sheik lived for. The moment he strived for, wished for instead of the stressful quest fraught with danger and loss.

Granted, the moment of snuggling up with Link was not as perfect as first described. For a start, there was a growing discomfort in his behind and lower back that had started ever since he had come down from that amazing high Link had given him. Secondly, he was so tired, his overworked muscles quivered every so often, which was not only annoying but would assure him tired muscles for even longer. And thirdly…

Thirdly, there was the ever-present thought of death hanging over… them? Sheik didn't know whether Link was thinking about the attack soon to be carried out on Raun Castle. He highly doubted it; Link was a closet-romantic, and so would probably be thinking only of the moment.

And he was. Link had been in the highest heaven once that night, and whilst he was not as high as before, he was certainly in some kind of heaven. Having Sheik in his arms – especially a naked one – was the best feeling ever: the smooth warm skin, the soft supple body…

He shivered; the thought of what Sheik looked like in the soft glow of the candlelight, muscles straining, spine curving sensually, eyes clenched tight as pleasure swarmed his mind and soul, and-

"Link?" Sheik asked cautiously, propping himself up on one elbow. The hero had been shivering, body tensing up and breath hitching every so often.

Link groaned deeply. "Don't call me that."

Sheik bit the inside of his lip, unsure. The first thought that popped into his head was that perhaps Link was regretting it or… had been using him or…? Was he too tired…?

He hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the Hylian, pulling the elder on top of him, smiling somewhat when the other's weight pinned him comfortably to the mattress; then he felt the noticeable bulge against his hip and it hit him. He moaned breathily, and tilted his hips, gently gyrating against his mate's arousal in a teasing manner.

"Sh-_eei_-k," the elder whispered hoarsely, darkened blue eyes flickering. "I don't…" He huffed. "Not so soon…"

"It seems your body is quite ready for-"

"I was referring to… to you, actually," Link murmured, licking a bead of sweat off the tanned cheek. "We can do other things, though…"

"No. Take me again. Please." As if to prove his point, the younger spread his legs even more and Link slid harder against him; blue eyes darkened even more in lust. "Do it, Link."

The wolf lunged, initiating a passion-filled kiss as his fingers trailed down the slightly curved side, across the prominent hip and lifting an obedient thigh, reaching his goal. His entrance was still relaxed and moist from their previous joining, but Link knew perfectly well that Sheik would still need a little bit of preparation and lubrication to ease the way, especially since their last mating was Sheik's first. He grabbed the vial of oil from the table beside the bed and dipped his fingers in the amber liquid. The younger whimpered somewhat when the fingers entered him, but made no protests; that tingling feeling from before was back, numbing the discomfort in the very place Link was heading.

"Calm, I'm not going to hurt you – I never would, never will," Link whispered against swollen lips upon seeing the slight wince that passed across the other's face. "Or, at least, I'll try."

"I know," Sheik murmured back. He hummed softly when a particularly firm thrust of both fingers and hips sent fiery tingles through his hot veins. He arched gently, pressing his cheek into the pillow. "Mm, you're doing good so far…"

"Why thank you," Link replied, grinning. "You're my biggest critic."

"Of course I am – I'm your partner. It's- _ahh_, it's my… uhm, job to point our y-your flaws…"

"Oh? Any flaws as yet to point out?"

"Some… none important, bu-" He broke off in a hiss, scrunching his eyes shut, as battle-rough fingers brushed over that spot inside him, which always sent a blissful earthquake rampaging through his body. "Ah, gods…"

"Again?"

"Y-Yes…" His back arched again and a sobbing moan escaped his throat when Link pressed hard against him. "Oh gods…"

"Come on, I have to have _some_ flaws that _are_ important."

Sheik groaned. "Oh… one of y-your flaws, though, is… is… _fuck_…!"

"Is 'fuck'? One of my flaws is fucking you, eh? Well, that's a flaw you'll have to live with, unless you really hate the thought of it. I can stop, if you do."

"N-no… oh gods, you're a tease. You're a goddamn tease sometimes and it really… guh, gets to me… especially at times l-like this."

Link laughed. "I'm not teasing. Well, kinda. I'm just doing a bit of foreplay, and..."

"Teasing," the younger finished; he gazed up at Link through his lashes, red eyes burning sultrily and lust-swollen lips parted in something of a pout as he fought away the breathlessness.

"You're the one who's teasing me, looking like that." The hero leaned down and captured those pliable lips with his, groaning deep in his throat when their tongues met in a well-practised dance. "You…" he murmured, pulling a hair's width away. "You look so… delectable."

"I look like I'm a-about to have a second round of sex with the Great H-Hero. But i-it isn't- _ahh_, going to happen unle-_ss_ he hurries up and sto- nngh… stop teasing and do it already!"

Link chuckled. "I never took you to have claws in bed, Sheik."

"That's another way of saying I… uhm… I turn into a G-Gerudo on a midsummer night when in b-bed."

"No." Link couldn't help but frown. "I'm not saying you're some kind of slut or a wanton lay. I meant that you seem to be gaining enough confidence to be a little dominant, even when being the… bottom. I like it. It's hot. So un-Sheik like, so different – and only I get to see it. Makes me feel… special."

"Yes, Link, you're _special_." Sheik grinned, chuckling breathlessly.

The elder grinned back, withdrawing his fingers from that delicious heat and picking up the vial of oil once again, pouring a copious amount onto his arousal, groaning softly at the sensation as he spread it around. Sheik watched with half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip in anticipation of what was coming next.

Link sent him a reassuring look. "I won't hurt you. If I do, tell me, okay? I'll try not to hurt you."

"I know," Sheik replied softly, gesturing for Link to come closer.

The hero leant forward, lifting the younger's slight hips and positioning himself at the quivering entrance, initiating a distracting kiss as he began to push into the welcoming heat. He hissed when the heat spasmed around him, a force that seemed to suck him in as the sheer pleasure made him drive in quickly.

"S-Sorry…" Link stuttered, clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to stay still. "You just… ah, gods, you just feel _so_ good."

"Nng, it… ah, it didn't hurt so much," Sheik whispered, head tilted back as he blinked back tears.

"Don't lie, Sheik… it's not becoming of you…" The elder let his head fall onto the tanned chest below him, breathing evenly. "Gods above, I feel like I'm going to blow any moment – you feel that good… made for me…"

Sheik clenched his teeth, but he fought harsh to relax his legs to allow Link to get in as deep as he could, as easily as he could; with tears in his eyes, he gazed up at Link and their stares met. In that instance, the hero's composed demeanour cracked and shattered.

"_She-eik_…" he moaned in a pitiful-sounding voice.

He kissed Sheik, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and moving his lips so forcefully, the warrior felt like he was going to be swallowed whole. He looked up at the elder with hazy eyes, as they slowly rocked together, gradually gaining speed and force. Link's uncouth, reckless appearance was completely different from his tame attitude; Sheik knew that no-one had ever seen Link this way, and he hoped to the gods most high that no one ever would, apart from him. Love overflowed from sparkling blue eyes and suddenly, the pain was gone.

The pleasurable sensation of his mate moving inside of him was overwhelming him bit by bit, and soon he was clinging to Link's broad, muscled back, moaning softly; he wanted desperately to groan loudly, scream all his tensions away whilst succumbing to the most blissful feeling he had ever felt, but there was the ever present reminder of others nearby. But he had sweat rolling off of his trembling body, white-blond hair sticking in all directions in a captivating way, his body temperature was scorching and he was almost hyperventilating – he needed release.

"I'll… I'll never leave you…" Link swore, squeezing his eyes shut and blessing the arched tanned neck with passionate kisses.

The pounding motions changed to a faster, more frantic speed. Link's face twisted painfully, and he held Sheik close to his chest, clutching tightly. Seeing the Great Hero like this – so fragile, so desperate – Sheik loved it; he loved _him. _He finally belonged to Link and he wouldn't trade him for _anything_.

"_L-Link_…!"

He was no longer able to control the scorching heat that had been building up in his abdomen. He climaxed with his whole body and soul, sending white flashes across their fronts. His moans turned to gasps, his chest rising and falling violently. His body quaked further from Link's movements and he stared up the panting Hylian with dazed red eyes.

"I can't last…" the elder panted, hips beginning to shake. "Oh gods…!"

Link sat up straighter and grabbed Sheik's knees, driving himself into Sheik faster, rougher, deeper than before as the warmth turned to unbearable heat, deep in his gut. His whole body tensed as he let out a loud moan, spilling his seed within his mate; Sheik let out a breathy groan when he felt a warm rushing liquid fill his insides.

Link let out a long gasp. He fell down onto the younger's chest, breathless. Sheik caught his body, and pulled him close, closing his eyes wearily. They waited for their hearts to slow, for their breathing to even.

"I love you…" Link whispered, nuzzling the warm chest beneath his cheek. "I love you so much…"

"I'll never leave you, either," Sheik murmured in return, running shaky fingers over his mate's trembling back.

Spreading out before him, he saw darkness; the unending, unfolding darkness of un-fated vagueness…

But he would never let go of this warmth. Never.

* * *

Demi: Eh, I personally don't like this. I don't mean that in a 'omg, let's say i suck to gain sympathy'. I mean, i like it, but i'll probably edit it a little sometime - just tweak it.

Lemme know whatchoo fink, boi. Oh, and an ending message for M'Lady:

_Yey birfday! You's only a li'l bit older. Don't cry. Eat cake : )_

P.S. please don't bombard me with 'my birthday is this date - please do a oneshot for me!' things, yeh-yeh? M'Lady has been a loyal servant to her godde- I mean, a loyal _reviewer to Shadow_, so deserves this half-mashed _thing_. Not that _you _don't deserve one either, i just happened to have this in my memory stick and...

I'm going to shut up now.


	3. I Don't Know What To Call Thiiiiiis

Just a quickie : )

* * *

Occurs during end of (Official) Chapter 64 – _Link and Sheik have returned to Ordon to tell the villagers that Link is indeed alive. (Later on, in Chapter 65, Ilia is revealed to be Forest Sage, and Akilina becomes a known threat) Non-Sheik POV_

"Mm… _Link_…"

Link groaned as he watched that sinfully sensual spine arch, his fingers trailing a whispery touch across soft skin. He bit his lower lip as red eyes opened, burning brightly with a lustful, yet loving, stare; kiss-swollen lips curved into what could only be described as a teasing smirk. Link growled back playfully, lunging and nibbling at the vulnerable neck, blessing shimmering golden skin with red-hot kisses.

An early morning breeze blew softly over the early morning rendezvous, and both of them sighed at the blissful feeling of their bodies being worked into fervour, but then cooled down into playfulness. They had already made love during the night; however, that had been utterly passionate and fiery, lust taking over their bodies and their minds shutting down as pleasure shot through them.

Now, it was slow and warm – almost as if they were discovering each others' bodies for the first time.

Link pulled back from the reddened neck, only to attach his lips to the younger's in a deep, loving kiss. Sheik smiled into the lip-lock, wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders; one hand raking gently through soft blond hair and the other smoothing down warm back muscles, as they began to rock together-

"Link!"

They pulled apart, frowning.

"Did you…?" Link asked.

Sheik shook his head. "No."

"Oi, Link!"

"There's someone outside."

Sheik groaned loudly as Link stood up – naked as the day he was born – and walked to the window; thankfully, the window was too high to even see his hips. There, out in the clearing in front of his house, was Colin, Malo, Talo and Beth, all waving up at him. He tried his best to smile back.

"Come play with us, Link!" Beth yelled. "Mama said not to, but we really want play with you, because we haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well…"

Behind him, Sheik huffed, sending a warning glare. Link turned partially to answer the look, but suddenly froze, eyes widening as he watched a tan-hand wander spread-eagled down a twitching stomach, heading straight towards the result of their tender actions before.

"Sorry, guys," Link apologised quickly, already reaching forward to grab the shutters. "But I'm in the middle of something."

"What are you doing?" Talo demanded.

"Sheik. Ehm, I mean, I'm playing with Sheik."

"Can we join in?"

"No, we're, uh, doing important adult stuff. Sorry."

And the shutters thumped shut.

"How rude!" Beth shrieked, crossing her arms.

"I think…"

Talo whirled on Colin. "What do you think?"

"I think that they're…" He trailed off, gesturing. "You know."

The other three stared blankly.

"Haven't your parents ever said that they're going off to do 'important adult stuff' and not to bother them?" Colin asked.

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"But…"

"Oh my gods above!"

"But…! They're both guys!" Talo insisted.

"Is he really my brother?_ My_ brother couldn't be so stupid," Malo mumbled quietly.

"Oh, no, no, no! This all fits! Tragically, but it fits!" Beth said quickly, wiping a fake tear. "When Link came back home the first time – after being away for a year – I walked into his house to find him on top of Sheik! So they must be like a mama and a papa …"

There was silence. The four children slowly turned to stare at the innocent-looking house. They would never see the occupants in the same light ever again.

* * *

Demi: _Ooooohhhhh_ dear -shakes head-


	4. Promises

Demi: This was cooked up in my double Photography class when I was bored and daydreamin' about Shadow. I always wanted to do a background story about Lyall and Imp. It's not too indepth, as I just wrote and wrote and then sent it off to M'Lady, so it's kind of a ramble. Just read and enjoy. Perhaps I'll get a little more detailed in another one... not _too_ detailed, though, if ya know what I mean...

* * *

Alone in that dank cold prison, Lyall Comnall resigned himself to another number of lifetimes, full of loneliness. For the past fifty years or so (time fled past at an untold speed to him), his company had come in the form of captured Sheikah who had been taken from their desecrated village in Hyrule. But for twelve years… those dozen years were the best years of his miserable life, and it was all thanks to that little boy.

His wee Cub. His Masuyo. His Imp.

He had raised the orphan child when his mother's life had ebbed away soon after she gave birth to what Lyall had decided was the most beautiful boy in the lands. As the dying woman held her child in her arms, Lyall had gently washed his face of blood – not once did a cry spill from the baby's lips, even as he was held up so to wrap a dirty, yet warm blanket around his tiny frame. Even so soon after birth, he opened his eyes and looked up at his soon-to-be-gone mother with brilliant ruby eyes. Blood was quickly wiped from his snowy skin, and white locks as pale as ice were revealed.

His mother had smiled, laughing her last, and cooing with pride and love.

"He's beautiful…" she whispered quietly, jet black locks sticking to her pale, clammy skin. "Isn't… isn't he, Lyall?"

Lyall had merely nodded; he could smell death already. She had lost a lot of blood and exhaustion was spreading a chill through her bones.

"You will look after him… won't you? Look after my little Masuyo… look after my little… my little imp… and tell… tell him… his mother… loves him… when he grows… b-big and st-strong, just like o-our great one… help him… tell him… love him…"

And she went. Her eyes glazed over, still staring down at her quiet child. Lyall sighed, taking a bloody hand and closing her lids, creating a trail beneath her right eye with three blotches above her eyebrow. It was a clumsy attempt at the Sheikah symbol, but he was going by memory alone and… wasn't exactly in an arty mood, shall we say. He had watched the other Sheikah do it before to their dead; obviously, full burial rites could not be carried out, so an alternative had to be created.

Then the child shrieked, as if realising his mother had gone. The werewolf winced and reached forward, taking the sobbing baby from already-cold arms and cradling him to his chest. Still, the child wailed, but now it was somewhat dimmed, as if the warmth radiating from the elder calmed him.

Soon, little Masuyo stopped screaming, but tears still ran from bright, wide red eyes as he looked up at the dark man. He hiccoughed and the man smiled, albeit somewhat sadly, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on a damp forehead.

"S'alright, m'wee cub," Lyall murmured shakily. "Everything's gonna be okay. I hope." He shifted back against the ice-cold wall, not feeling the cold against his bare skin. "Y'mama's just sleeping. She's gone to a better place, y'hear? I'll look after ya from now on, alrigh'?"

The baby continued to look up at Lyall with a confused stare, yet soon it flickered as eyelids drooped in sleep. He gave a soft cry and reached out with a tiny hand. Lyall paused, before shifting the younger into the crook of his arm and holding out his other hand. The werewolf felt his heart quiver when the miniature hand pressed against his palm and when little Masuyo let out a quiet giggle, fingers wrapping around one of his own in a tight hold.

His eyes finally closed and Lyall sighed heavily as he heard the deadbolt of his cell slid across, the bulky metal door creaking open.

In stepped the bane of his existence: Prazuil, with his spoilt brat of a son, Isidor.

"Ah, a child is born," Prazuil sneered mockingly, white eyes sweeping across to stare at the dead mother. "And he is the last one… hm…"

"That is not good, surely, father," Isidor said, frowning; Lyall saw a deep, profound emotion deep in those colourless orbs, but he couldn't decipher it. "If the child cannot handle a spirit… we are through."

"There is always a back-up plan, Isidor. But if this child _can_ handle a spirit… then we have not only wiped out the entire Sheikah race, but we have a weapon. And as soon as Hyrule falls to our iron fist, we only have one little boy to deal with."

Lyall let loose a growl.

"Oh, hush up, daemon," Isidor snapped.

Prazuil remained silent for a while, eyes taking in the sight of the alert werewolf holding the tiny child close to his chest, finger clutched tightly in a diminutive grasp. The baby shifted, and everyone in the room – the guards, the royals and Lyall – fell still in anticipation…

But Masuyo only rolled closer into Lyall's warmth.

"Wake him," Isidor said suddenly. "I want to see his eyes."

"No." Prazuil turned away from the sight. "Leave him. I place the child in your care, daemon. Items of need will be brought so to help you raise it. A warning, however. If it dies, you will suffer a fate worse than death; and if you raise it badly, so it cannot handle the power of a spirit, it will rest on your conscience that it died a painful, torturous death – and _you_ will regret it."

"But, father-!"

"No, Isidor," Prazuil snapped. "Trust me. I feel it in my bones that if the boy is raised by the werewolf… well, we shall see. We live by chance."

And the king left, followed by a glowering prince, the guards slamming the door shut and waking Masuyo up by the loud boom. He shrieked in shock and the elder quickly hushed the child, rocking him gently and humming a tune his own mother had taught him.

That tune served him well over the years. As little Masuyo grew up, it was his weapon against crying. Whenever he fell whilst taking his first steps, and would begin to cry from a graze and a scraped pride, the werewolf would gather the boy in his arms and hum that soft tune, wiping away the tears gently.

Whenever he had a nightmare, he would do the same.

Even when he was a werewolf, he howled the tune to calm him down.

Whenever he was savagely _taken_, he would do the same, but tenfold.

The first time _that_ happened, the boy cried for what felt like years, just like he had when he realised his mother had left him. He placed the boy in his lap, careful of his wounded nature, and rocked him slowly, humming the soft melody gently, closing his eyes against the sight of the broken boy. He was only six years of age and…

A tear rolled down the elder's cheek, disappearing into white hair, which was stained with blood and semen. He held back sobs and howls, which would match Masuyo's, knowing that he needed a support, not a sympathizer.

But Masuyo didn't know anything – his childish mind didn't understand anything anymore. Before, Lyall and Masuyo had stayed in their little cell, all alone. Occasionally a guard or two would enter to take away their lavatory bowl or deliver food and clothing, and Prazuil had come down once or twice to inspect their progress. But no one had ever touched him, apart from Lyall.

And then, suddenly, rough hands and… pain exploded into his world. Why?

Lyall could hear voices outside the door and he held his wee cub tighter, burying his face into ruffled white locks, yet looking up when he – or rather, the wolf-spirit inside him – felt a strong essence enter the room; he was met with the sight of a young female ghost dressed in a grey robe, black hair twisting around her and white eyes taking in the room around her.

"What do you want?" Lyall snarled, holding the boy even tighter.

"Quiet, fool – don't you know who you are talking to?"

"Onegai, megami-sama…" the boy suddenly said, turning his head; wide red eyes stared up at her, starlight locks falling in front of the innocent eyes; he was shaking – from cold or something else, she did not know. "Do not hurt him… Lyall is just angry…"

"Angry? Why would he be angry?" Senka asked in a childish, sarcastic tone. "You've been imprisoned longer than I have – I've gotten over it, why haven't you?"

"Why don't you ask those fucking paedophiles outside," Lyall near-roared, once again clutching the boy tighter.

Senka twitched, her eyes widening as she understood what the wolf-man was insinuating. "He… he is damaged?"

"Well done." The remark was sarcastic and cutting.

Senka shrieked. "How dare they damage my property?"

"Property? Then you…" Lyall paled, before the scowl once again wormed its way onto his brow. "You stay away from him. He's had enough shit to last him a lifetime, and he's only six. He doesn't need some demon taking over him."

"Six?" Senka repeated the word sadly. "Six…"

Lyall ignored the spectre, instead looking down at the child shivering in his arms. The younger looked up at him with wet eyes, lower lip quivering as he fought off another wave of tears; the elder brushed a hand across the pale cheek and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"N-Not your f-fault…"

Lyall paid no heed. "I'm so sorry, Masuyo."

"Don't!" the boy near-shrieked. "D-Don't… that's… they… used my name with… a bad voice…"

"Cub…"

Things descended into hell after that. Senka was merged into his soul – Lyall would never forget those nightmarish six days where the boy screamed and thrashed in pain – and the rapes continued. Lyall was occasionally taken away to talk about Imp's progress; sometimes they liked to use pain as an accompaniment, as if he were unwilling. And then, Imp blinded himself in one eye through a vision he had. Lyall had been killed, in this dream, but the werewolf was, of course, alive.

When Lyall reappeared after a _talking session_ with Prazuil, bruised and battered, the boy shifted further into the corner. The werewolf paused, stepping closer hesitantly.

"Cub?" he asked, brow furrowed, blue eyes twinkling. "Cub, what…?" He saw the blood. "Why are you crying? I'm nay hurt – I'm okay. You did nay need worry."

His cub did not reply, staying pressed against the soothingly cold wall.

"Cub…" Lyall threw caution to the wind and marched up to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and cupping the small, blood-stained jaw tenderly with his large hands. His eyes grew wide. "C-Cub…"

He had blinded himself in one eye, due of the hysterical attack on his eyes with his sharp nails. The other was bloodied, yet alright; however, his right eye was cut vertically with four main scratches, which cut through from just above his eyebrow to his cheekbone, the lines jagged and already bruising.

Lyall acted quickly, tearing off his ragged shirt and dabbing the blood away, holding it over his damaged eye gently.

"Why…? What happened, Cub?" he asked, voice shaken but mostly sturdy. "Who did this?"

"I… the vision… you were dead…"

"You saw me dead?" Lyall asked. "But why-?"

The younger whimpered. "I want the last thing my eyes see to be you."

"Cub…" The werewolf drew the tiny boy into his arms, the child burying his blood-soaked face into his warm shoulder. "You should nay have done that… talk to me next time…" He paused. "Perhaps you can go halfway…"

"H-Halfway?" the boy hiccoughed.

"Yeah… the last thing your right eye saw was me… but the last thing your left eye will see will be freedom – trees, green land, birds in a big blue sky…"

"The stuff you told me about?"

The elder nodded. "All that stuff."

"But how will I see it?"

"I'll show you – we'll get out of here – I promise."

So, in essence, he lied. He wouldn't be showing his little cub 'freedom'; that girl, Ashei, had smuggled him out when Lyall had been out cold – he had tried to protect the boy and so had been punished. He knew she had taken him by her scent. The boy _would_ see freedom, just not with him.

And so, he resigned himself to a lifetime of loneliness, praying silently that the boy would be safe.

"I'm sorry, Aneita," Lyall whispered to the dripping ceiling. "I broke my promise… I can't look after him… I didn't tell him you loved him… but I promise you that I will always love him, even if he never feels it… But I lost him. He's… he'll never be your little Masuyo… Sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

He would have dissolved into howls of sadness, but an earth-shaking explosion knocked him into shock. He stood precariously, staring at the large, gaping hole in the far wall. A blizzard blew sharp snow into the prison, and through the whiteness, the boy who he thought had gone appeared, cloak and hood flapping violently in the wind.

Lyall's heart skipped a beat. After Senka's mergence, the boy's hair and eyes had darkened, that spark of innocence dying to a mere burning coal of a fire. He almost couldn't recognise the little boy anymore.

"O-Onii-san!"

Lyall slowly moved over to the younger, crumpling when the boy ran into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

The boy in his arms – this was not Masuyo. Masuyo had died long ago. This was not his Cub. No, his Cub was buried beneath harsh ice.

This boy was Imp. His mother's strong warrior, Imp.

"Your mother loved you very much," Lyall whispered hurriedly into the pale, curved ear with such emotion, the boy trembled. "I promised her that I'd tell you."

His other promises had not been carried out though, and he would be damned if he didn't carry them through. He would help this Imp…

And he would love this Imp no matter what.

* * *

Demi: Poor Lyall...

I hope i didn't confuse you by referring to Imp as "Masuyo" at the start, "the boy" in the middle, and "Imp" at the end. It's just Imp growing up in Lyall's eyes and losing his innocence gradually.

Review and make me happy :)


	5. Mysterious

_After chapter 81: La and Akilina have been fighting; Akilina involves Tsukiko in this fight, Vanna gets angry and storms off._

"Vanna! Vanna, wait!"

The Mesi-Guard didn't even slow up; he just kept striding ahead, shoving low branches out the way. His brow was throbbing with anger, hands curled into fists and he was breathing heavily with severe emotions.

"Vanna, you arse-cunt!" Tsukiko yelled, sprinting to get closer. "Stop!"

She finally caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back with a growl.

"What the hell, Vanna?" she near-shrieked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I just need some air, Tsukiko," he mumbled, trying to walk around her.

"There's plenty of air around you – no need to the end of the lands! No, wait, c'mon, Van!" Tsukiko pushed him back again, yet this time, a little more gently. "What's got you so riled up? You've dealt with Akilina before, why can'ya now?"

"Yes, but she's never wished for you to have never been born."

Tsukiko snorted. "So what? She's just gassin' hot air. Nah, come on, whatisit?"

"Seriously, that's it. I just… I've had enough of her bitching and whining, and now…" Vanna sighed. "I needed to get out of there before I killed her."

"Wouldn' be so bad, would it?"

She smiled reassuringly, and Vanna's lips twitched back, his eyes downcast.

"C'mon, ya big pussy cat," the Wolf muttered. "If she sees you riled up, she's gunna get happy."

"Can't have her happy, can we?" he whispered.

"Nope!"

Vanna chuckled, before calming and looking down at her with soft colourless eyes. "Why weren't you so fazed by her remark, though?"

"Ah, I've heard it so many times, it don't hurt no more. Lykos used to curse my muvva a lot for makin' me." She grinned broadly. "Now, let's go back. See 'ow much damage the big shit's done."

He nodded slowly and, after a moment or two's hesitation, followed her back towards the camp. His pace was slow at first, but sped up to match Tsukiko's, so to not lose her. She noticed this, after a few glances over her shoulder, and eventually got fed up, coming to a stop and whirling on her superior; she savagely poked a finger into his chest.

"Alright, _what_?" she demanded.

"What do you mean, _what_?" he retorted, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt."

"I dun care wever you get off on it or if it makes ya cry like a baby, I want to know what's kicking about in that brain of yours!"

"Tsukiko, nothing is-"

"Don't bullshit me! For a long time now, ya seem t'be avoiding talkin' t'me like ya did at first, when I joined up wiv ya men. And it's got to th'point now when… just look at ya! You're runnin'. Literally. Stop being a goddamn coward and lemme in!"

"You want me to let you in?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yes gods-damnit!"

"Even if it changes _everything_ you know?"

"I don't care just tell-mmph!"

Vanna had cupped her jaw and brought his lips to hers, both silencing her and answering her demand. She stood, frozen, but her eyes flickered shut, fists uncurling by her sides. He sighed shakily, slowly pulling away and gulping in apprehension of the situation; he opened his eyes at a snail's pace to see Tsukiko staring up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Ya like me?" Suddenly, her tongue darted out to swipe at her lips. "Was that all?"

Vanna internally gaped.

"You stupid cunt. Why didn'ya tell me sooner? Or rather, _show me_?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"W-What?"

"Ugh," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Men. Ya so fuckin' slow."

Actions speak louder than words, as they say. So just as Vanna had _told_ her his feelings, she did the same. Let's just say, they didn't get back to camp until way into nightfall…

* * *

_No specific time period, but takes place when Sheik and Link are down beneath the forest, with Hung and his army_

"Soup?" Tsukiko asked, stirring the cauldron on the fire.

Everyone around gravitated towards the cooking pot, noses taking in the delicious scent of soup, despite the fact that they had not eaten anything but meat broth, soup and bread for some time. The Wolf used to ladle to fill the many bowls, handing them out before filling her own bowl.

"How ironic that the only female in the army is the cook…" Hero muttered, blowing on his soup to cool it.

"Don't be sexist, arsehole," Tsukiko shot back, and was plainly about to rant more when her eyes landed on Imp.

The boy had eaten most of the meal and tilted his head back a little as he placed the bowl to his lips, letting the last half of the soup trickle steadily into his mouth; he didn't swallow, but it was clear the liquid _was_ flowing down his throat.

Tsukiko gaped. "What the…? How th'fuck can…? What?"

"Hm?" Imp stopped drinking and looked the Wolf in the eye. "I have no gag reflex; well, I do, but I can control it. It's in the genes. Of course, being raped your whole life could be something to do with it, though."

I heard a faint growl from Lyall, and Imp sent a hard look at the werewolf.

"It's in the genes? Sheikah have no gag reflex?" Vanna asked curiously. "Why?"

"Stops choking. It was a favourite torture trick of our enemies," I said steadily. Hung nodded knowingly.

"It still is… many elders yearn to do so again, I'm sorry to say," he murmured.

Tsukiko was grinning; I knew why. I could practically _feel_ what she was going to say.

"'Ey, Linky, didya know that li'l fact? Eh, eh, eh?" She winked.

His cheeks heated up and he shifted. "Er…?"

I was thankful that I had my cowl.


	6. Love

Demi: This is a continuation of the "Promises" chapter, Lyall and Imp's past. It's short, just a weird thing I cooked up. I'm doped up on heavy pain killers cos I'm in considerable pain as, yesterday, I was involved in a minor road accident and got whiplash. It hurts like a biatch. A big motherfucking biatch. I wish I had a nice, warm, Scottish werewolf to cuddle with...

* * *

Imp sighed and buried deeper into the warmth around him, grinning when said warmth tightened around him. The coarse blanket scratched any patch of skin that was bare, but he didn't care – the heat radiating from his guardian took his mind of that and made it insignificant. He squirmed in the cocoon Lyall had created for him, hands parting the blanket above him, and wiggled his fingers at the smiling face staring down at him.

"I would ask if ya had a nice sleep, but… I won't even ask you," the werewolf said.

Imp giggled. "No, but I had a nice rest. Lovely and warm…"

The elder chuckled, holding him tighter when a strong gust of snowy wind blew past the mouth of their cave, breaking off into a soft, but cold, breeze that didn't bother them; Lyall, because his wolf-spirit kept his body warm, and Imp because he was wrapped tightly in his cloak, that old blanket he had been wrapped in as a baby, and Lyall himself.

They had set up camp about halfway through the Nieves. Lyall estimated that they were about a day and a half from Snowpeak, as they had been travelling for two days. The majority of the way, Lyall had carried Imp, through the deep, deep snow and when the boy got too tired; however, when dealing with the craggy cliffs and rocky outcrops, Imp was left to his own devices, as he was quite capable to do so.

They had paused, however, when they had found a deep-seated cave. They had travelled far and long, and Lyall was in dire need of proper rest – he couldn't keep depending on the energy of his wolf-spirit. Plus, he was getting worried about Imp's welfare. The werewolf was built for the coldness of the mountains – the boy was not, despite being wrapped in a thick cloak and a warm blanket, and being pressed against Lyall's back, accepting his warmth readily.

Lyall was worried. Before, he had been worried about Imp's welfare (well, he still was, but there was another matter more pressing). Now, he was worried about their future – where would they go? If his over-hearing was correct, Xiomari forces had already swindled its way into Hyrule; that meant that there was no safe place for them…

Although, he had heard legends of a forest spirit who protected those in need; it had protected the Hero of Time. Hell, he was no hero, but he was trying to rescue an innocent, victimised boy.

"Onii-san…?" Imp broke him out of his thoughts, cold hands reaching up and cupping his cheeks. He placed his own hands over the boy's, fearful of his cold, pale skin. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just runnin' through scenarios," the werewolf replied softly. "Hyrule won't be as safe as we would like. Xiomar has got to them too I bet."

"So where shall we go?"

"Who knows…"

Imp cocked his head, pulling his hands back and putting them back under the blanket, snuggling against the crook of Lyall's neck and sighing when the elder tucked him back in.

"We could go straight through Hyrule and go to a new place," Imp suggested quietly. "Just you and me. Nothing else."

"I'd love that, Cub."

_I love you, Cub_.

"But Xiomar will take over Hyrule and keep going until they rule over every single thing in this world," Lyall continued. "There is said to be a forest spirit, down furthest south, who looks after anyone of pure heart who enters the forest."

"But I'm not-"

"You are, Cub. And if we can't be protected… then we find that new place…"

Imp looked up at him with wide eyes. "Arigatou, Onii-san," he mumbled, looking away, smiling softly. "Do… Do you think Ashei-san is okay?"

"She'll be fine. She has close friends in Hyrule," the werewolf replied gently, rubbing rough hands through ruffled hair.

"Don't." Imp shook his head, dislodging the hand. "My hair feels horrible."

"When does it ever not?"

Imp gaped up at the smirking elder. "Onii-san! How could you say that?"

"My hair is just as bad, no worries," Lyall answered, still grinning. "And I'm in dire need of a shave as well. I win."

"I might get spots from all the dirt on my skin."

"You survived years of that and your skin is perfect. Not a single spot. Ever. Lucky you. I had a brief lapse at your age – but I was still the heart-throb of the Capital."

Imp rolled his eyes. "Wolves…"

"You don't think I was?"

"Oh no, I do. You're very handsome, Onii-san," the boy replied truthfully, nodding energetically. "I'm sure you were very attractive to the women of Xiomar. Still are…"

Lyall simply laughed, and Imp smiled tenderly at the sight of the elder chuckling.

"It's good to see you laugh, Onii-san," Imp murmured. "You never laughed."

"I did."

"You smirked and smiled, but never outright laughed. I like it."

"And I like it when you smile."

"So if I smile more, you'll laugh more?"

"Aye."

The boy beamed broadly, earning a chuckle from the elder. Imp then giggled himself, blushing a pale rosy hue, and buried his face in the crook of Lyall's neck once more, the other tucking him back into the blanket and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, my Cub…" Lyall whispered into silver hair.

"I love you too… Onii-san."


	7. Bested Buddehs

Demi: This is a sort of drabble that popped into my head, after I had written chapter 80-something lol I lost count! :O anyway lol. I love Tsuki and Van, and I've always wanted to write how they first met... this is the product of my musings...

* * *

General Vanna sighed deeply, rubbing his aching brow and slumping back against the tree, ignoring the feel of the rough bark through his tunic. All around him, his men talked and moved about, but he blocked out all the noise, eyes closed against the world.

So much had happened in such a small space of time: that Sheikah boy had turned up with the still-alive Great Hero, and then Haemuna had arrived instead of Zillarpi. She then took the Sheikah boy – Sheik was his name, Vanna suddenly remembered – and her general had apparently (Vanna shuddered at the thought) raped him; that werewolf – Lyall, yes – had been taken in an attempt to rescue Sheik, which had worked, albeit a little late. And finally, his Lord and all his men had been driven far north in the forest for safety as the Raunens took back their home, and Corentin was in possibly more danger…

Now, Vanna was sure that his life wasn't the worst one could have (no, that _other_ Sheikah lad had worse) but still… sometimes he felt like the gods were really taking the piss. They could _at least_ give him something to _live for_, not just as a tool and support for Hung…

"Oi't."

He was jolted out of his thoughts by that simple noise. Looking up, he saw the green wolf-girl standing in front of him, garbed in only a dirty tunic and cloak. Mud caked her obscenely- exposed thighs and any inch of skin that could be seen (which was, to be honest, a lot) but nothing was as dirty as her expression; she looked like she had eaten a sour lemon.

"I've trekked gods-know how far to see you bastards – the least you could do is say something," she muttered.

Vanna took a deep breath, making sure he looked her dead in the eye and not… _anywhere else_. "What are you doing here?"

"Women aren't exactly welcomed in t'armed forces and King's waged war on my arse," she explained. Idly, she wiggled her toes in the dirt. "I was wonderin'… well, not exactly wonderin', more… I _am_ sticking with you guys. I gotta get out of here, and you're goin' too – might as well hitch a ride. And before you argue, you owe me, cunt."

"Why would we be leaving?" the general asked, extremely confused.

"Oh, well, unless you plan on living in a forest in secret for th'rest of ya lives, I think you're gunna leave sometime… but also…" She wiggled her eyebrows. "There's a loada Haemuna's men comin' for you particularly."

"Me?"

"Y'like asking questions, don't'cha?"

Vanna shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry. Recently, things have been… hectic."

"Too much to handle for y'tiny Xiomari brain?"

"Something like that," he replied idly. He suddenly removed his own cloak, and threw it at her. "Put that on _tightly_. I can't have you wandering into camp looking like… _that_."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to be molested."

She clutched the cloak immediately to her body. "Fuck you, fuck-fuck!"

"Come on, then… I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to Hung…"

"'_This'_ has a name."

"Which is…?"

"Tsukiko. And yours? Or do I just call you 'cunt'?"

"Vanna."

"…'Cunt' sounds better."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, good sir!"

* * *

Demi: See? Best friends already! :3


	8. On the Matter of Men

Demi: Okay, this is some weird... ramble I wrote at one in the morning. I wanted to do a Tsuki-ramble for a long time, but this went off on one. It was _supposed_ to be a ramble about Shadow itself, but... yeah, she went off on one XD

* * *

I know this sounds strange, righ', but all this shit that's happened... I _actually_ wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't trade my life for anyone else's.

Well, maybe the start of it. Yeah, the prostitute-bonking father and the crack-whore of a muvva, who protected me at the start of m'pathetic life and then threw me t'the gutter when I got too much t'handle... those bits I might wanna twitch a bit. And th'fact that my birth certificate names me as a _male_ named 'George', and not a female... I do wanna change that without having to do all tha' legal shit, bu' whatever. No point. Never goin' back to Raun again.

Ever since I met Sheik... my life has been one heck of a dragon-ride. That guy has probably knocked abou' ten years off my life because of all the worrying he's made me do, but I love that little bastard as if he were my soul mate. In a friend way. Y'know, his soul mate is Link, righ', but I always imagine you got the lover-soul-mate and the friend-soul-mate. But whatever you believe in, I love him.

Just not in that way. I mean, heck, if he offered a roll in th'hay, I'd be naked before 'e could blink. I just don'... fawn over 'im, ya get me? Cos he's one sexy motherfucker and his scent is... _cream-worthy_. Just don' tell Van.

Now, now, I betcha thinking, 'Ooh, ya li'l hussy'. Vanna is one sexy bitch, but... I ain't got to th'stage where I can say tha' I love 'im and that I wanna do th' hokey-cokey with... yet. Maybe later down th'line. I mean, we've only kinda just met an' only _just-just_ admitted feelings for each other. We ain't gonna do a Sheik and Link. And certainly ain't gonna do a Ryn and Ceri. Like fuck I'm gonna get preggers at sixteen, to a guy nearing his thirties.

Yeah, didn' ya know? Van's, like, twenty-eight. He's Lyall's mortal age. And if every guy got as fit as these two when they hit twenty-eight... jeez... I've decided that I ain't gonna be around Sheik during that year, cos if that guy gets any hotter, I ain't gonna be able to control myself. Don't look at me like that. I know that look you're sendin' this page righ' now. But like you can fuckin' talk. If you even caught a glimpse of Sheik in real life, you'd be wetter than a fish's wet bits. Yeah. Betch.

But, yeah, back to the point of this... eh, whatever this shit is. This weren't meant to be some ramble 'bout fit guys. Although, now that I think 'bout it... what god decided that I should be surrounded by rather nice-lookin' men my whole life? A fuckin' sadistic one, I tells ya. I mean, Lykos is attractive in a sorta big-bear way (which is fuckin' weird, particularly when he's a Wolf) and he's one of few guys that I can say makes a beard look fuckin' sexy; Lyall's another one. But I've never seen 'im with a full beard. Just fuckin' sexy mass of stubble... mmm...

Anyway... couldn't do anythin' with Lykos because he's like a dad t'me, _and_ because he was too busy doin' the dirty with Arden, the Bird General. Oh, _and_ because he thought I had a penis. Yeah, that might've held me back. And Arden himself is pretty sexy, in a strict, angular sorta way... and all those guys in the base – as fuckin' annoying as it was to have t'hide everythin' from them, some of them were rather nice lookin'. Heh.

And o'course, then came along Sheik. And Link. Mm, that's one sexy hero. 'E could rescue me _any day_. I ain't even gonna start on the sword innuendos. Then there's Lyall. _Fuck_! That's one sinfully, cream-worthy, sexy piece of wolfish arse that... wow... whew... s'cuse me, I gotta go grab some air.

Kamau's in the same league as Arden; a little too girly for me, but 'e's still hot. Ooh, and Hung. In that silent, cool, distant guy kinda way. I heard Corentin's the same way, except a little more anti-social. Or shy. Who knows. Well, Hung knows. But I bet that Hung can get his brother-slash-boyfriend all hot and kinky and-

Yeah.

Oh! And how could I forget Shad! Aw, 'e's so cute. Wiv or wivout th'glasses and the weird geek outfit (oooh! Off! Off! Off!) he's... yeah, 'e's cute. Teehee!

But out of all the guys in m'life, Van takes first place. Sure, Lyall could probably give me the bonking of any girl's (or guy's) dreams, but Van is like... he's Vanna, surprisingly. I can' explain it. I guess it's cos 'e can handle all the shit I throw at him, and even manages t'stay civil and-and even fire some shit back sometimes, if he's feeling his balls at the time.

Not literally, of course. Metaphorically speaking. Cos that would be weird, even for me. And fucking peedo of him too – gropin' his balls in front of a young girl like me? Perv. No, he don't do that. I'd cut 'em off if 'e even dared.

...Well, if done in private, that _could_ be a li'l hot. But ya didn' hear that from me, 'kay?

Now, where was I...?

* * *

...You know you whole-heartedly agree with _everything_ she says, betches. Yeah.

(Maybe I'll do another non-man-related-Tsuki-ramble later on... this was kinda fun to write)


	9. Thunder

Demi: Takes place... hm... at the end of chapter 93; Sheik, Link, Elwe and Tsukiko have escaped Hyrule Castle, and Sheik is still slightly injured, due to the poison in his veins, all thanks to Isidor. Enjoy this quickie.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky and I sighed, my lips twitching with a content sigh. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain smashing against the ground outside, and the gentle grumble of the thunder deep in the dark clouds. It should have been bright outside; blue sky, white clouds and a high sun, but instead, it was dark and dreary. Most people hate thunderstorms, but I revel in them. It is nature at her angriest, and the power of the gods can be felt by even the most atheistic of people. Not only that, but it there is the stark contrast in the storm – the rain, however heavy it may be – is soothing to my ears, and the thunder is a harsh interlude to the peace.

Now, I suppose, I like it because it reminds me of Hero's voice, as it rumbles through his chest, which I rest upon. His fingers skim across my back, shoulder and arm, and he occasionally asks if pressure on certain sore spots is okay – if _I'm_ okay.

"There?" he asked softly, pressing two fingers and his thumb against the join of neck and shoulder.

I groaned, slumping totally, every muscle in my body relaxing. "Yeah..."

"Don't groan like that."

"Why?" I asked quietly, not moving at all.

"Just... it's just..." Now he groaned, but in frustration. "You'll turn me on."

"...And... the problem is...?"

"You're hurt."

"I'm not."

"You _were_ extremely hurt – nearly dead."

"So?"

"You're in discomfort at least."

"Not really. Plus, sex releases endorphins and adrenaline, which overpowers pain."

"...Are _you_ trying to convince _me_ to have sex?"

"...If I am?"

"It's just... it's usually the other way 'round..."

"Are you complaining?"

He surprised me heavily by rolling us over, flipping me onto my back and grinning down at me. "Hell no."

* * *

Demi: This was originally meant to be quite a melancholic part scene, with Sheik leaving Hero in the bed and staring forlornly out the window, at Lyall who still sat by Imp's grave, sheltered partially by Kamau's wings, but...

Uh... fuck knows what happened to the sadness XD


End file.
